Erinys
Erinys is an enemy in the Castlevania series. She is the goddess of revenge. Her appearance is similar to that of a Valkyrie, but her armor is red rather than blue. Her attacks are Holy-elemental based. Origins In Greek mythology, Erinyes (also known as Furies) were three chthonic goddesses of vengeance, born from the blood of Uranus when he was castrated by his own son, Cronus. They were Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone, who appeared as snake-haired women with bat wings, bloodied eyes and wolven heads. They would punish those guilty of various crimes, such as murder, sacrilege and perjury. The curse of the Erinys can be called upon by victims who seek vengeance against those who victimized them, but the worst of their curses can be called down upon a child by his or her own parents. Their victims are cursed in many different ways: eternal madness to those who kill their parents, illness for a murderer, and hunger and famine for a nation harboring such criminals. Appearances ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Erinyes appear as bright red colored Valkyries, and they share a similar attack pattern. Unlike Valkyries, however, they will not cancel their attack if attacked. Their soul is quite hard to get; even with the Soul Eater Ring, the chance of getting it is less than 1%. Their soul yields the Sense Up ability, which grants Soma a 20% boost to all experience he earns. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow An Erinys, like the Valkyrie, wields a lance and a shield, and has a pair of wings which allow flight. She also wears Norse armor, helmet and boots. Erinys wears a large loincloth that covers her lower body. She attacks by lunging her giant lance at an enemy and has the ability to yell loudly and damage everything within range. The enemy Stolas can summon them or Devils or Flame Demons when it draws a magic circle of the respective creature. Both the Erinys and the Flame Demon are very reliable bullet souls. Erinys' soul is very rare and, therefore, will be hard to drop. Dominion of her soul allows Soma to summon an Erinys as a Red Bullet Soul. She costs 45 MP to summon, and when commanded, a beautiful Erinys with long and blonde hair, a pair of white wings, and wearing a white dancing dress, will appear and sing a note that will inflict Holy damage to everything that is within range. Although MP for MP she is not as strong as the other souls, Erinys can hit her enemies twice and her attack is very fast. She also gives Soma a temporary "shield" effect because her casting protects him like one. Possibly due to her Holy-based nature, Erinys (along with the Valkyrie) is among the rarest of souls which Soma can find in the game. This puts her on par with other powerful bullet souls because she can do one and a half times more damage to enemies weak to Holy attacks. Erinys is valued by most players in Boss Rush mode due to her incredible fast casting time, her Holy damage potential and the shield effect. The Erinys' soul cannot be leveled up, even if multiple souls of the same kind are collected. Soma can also allow Yoko to pull Erinys' soul out of him and fuse it with a Geiborg spear (obtained by fusing a Brionac polearm with a Slogra soul) to create a Longinus Spear (although described as a divine spear, it cannot inflict Holy damage). The Longinus Spear allows Soma to hit enemies three times when he uses its special attack. Item Data Gallery AoS 099.png|'Erinys''s enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Trivia *Erinys and Valkyrie are the only souls in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow to have Holy properties. See also *Valkyrie Category:Female Monsters Category:Flying Enemies Category:Greek Gods Category:Greek Monsters Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies